<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exposed by kaychi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249845">Exposed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi'>kaychi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, MUI - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Sweet/Hot, Ultra Instinct</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaychi/pseuds/kaychi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot where Chi-Chi sees Goku's scar from his battle with Moro for the first time. That leads to their first MUI experience behind close doors. </p><p>Romantic and not explicit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgbb.com/">
    
  </a>
</p><p>Goku made his way to his bedroom and took off his boots, finally ready to relax. He smiled when he entered and saw his wife in her purple robe sorting his and their youngest son’s laundry as if today had been any other day. He loved that about her, that their lives could be so chaotic, but she was always their rock, their consistent voice of reason, their center, their home.</p><p>But still, he detected tension.</p><p>“Hell of a day, huh?” he said breaking the ice.</p><p>She just kept sorting.</p><p>“Chi?” he asked as he hoped she just didn’t notice him and wasn’t actually ignoring him.</p><p>“Hmm?” she replied, keeping her eyes down as she casually folded laundry as if nothing had happened over the last several days.</p><p>It was a response, but not what he was looking for.</p><p>He sat down on the bed, pulled Goten’s t-shirt out of her hand and placed it back in the basket. “Chi, what’s wrong? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing, Goku. I’m just trying to get some chores done,” she said coolly. “Why is that a problem?” She picked the t-shirt up back out of the basket.</p><p>He rose from the bed, shocked at her blasé attitude, but perhaps at this point in their lives, he really shouldn’t be that surprised. For her, this really is just every other day. The way she’s survived their lives is by treating the chaos as normal. But still…</p><p>“I’ve been gone for days… Aren’t you happy to see me?”</p><p>“Of course, I’m happy to see you,” she said, still not looking up. “When are you leaving again?”</p><p>
  <em> When am I leaving again? She’s never… Am I gone that much now she just waits for it? </em>
</p><p>Unfortunately, he does have an answer for that question. “We’ll be gone for a few days to receive some award, but I’m coming right back.”</p><p>“Well, you all definitely deserve it. I’m very proud.” Her words said “proud,” but her tone was that of a bank teller counting a withdrawal back to a customer. She continued stacking folded clothes on their bed.</p><p>“Are you, though?” Goku asked, somewhat offended. He doesn’t do a single thing he does for anything more than the love of fighting and protecting innocent people. But his wife has always been the first one to shower him with adoration and admiration and he’d grown to love it. After returning from his fight with Moro, she welcomed him back with a warm hug and a soft hand on his cheek but then quickly shifted her attention to checking on everyone else.</p><p>Feeling defeated, Goku got up and undressed to get in the shower.</p><p>Chi-Chi looked up at him. She knew she’d been cold, not intentionally, but out of self-preservation. It’s time to be honest. “You have a scar Goku.”</p><p>Goku turned around as he was opening the bathroom door and wrinkled his nose. “What? This? Oh… Yeah. It’ll probably go away at some point when I take a senzu I’m sure.”</p><p>Placing the empty laundry basket on the floor, she shook her head. He missed the point. “Goku, your body is nearly impenetrable. For you to have a mark like <em> that </em> on your body means something terrible happened.”</p><p>Now it’s making sense…</p><p>“And… I…” she choked on her words as tears tried to give her away.</p><p>Goku immediately pulled her in for a gentle but firm hug as he rested his chin on her head. “Hey, hey, hey. I’m fine, Chi-Chi. I’m fine.” He could tell she wasn’t convinced as he swept away her tears with his thumbs. Determined to make her smile, he resorted to one of her favorite jokes. “Punch me. You know you’re the strongest. If I survive it, you know I’m fine.”</p><p>Puffy brown eyes met his cheerful black ones. “This isn’t funny, Goku. It’s not funny at all. You’re…” she searched for the words and pulled away from him to pace their room.</p><p>He observed her “thinking face” as she collected her feelings. He loved all of her different faces –  her meditation face: tranquil and strong; her cooking face: focused and determined; her baking face: jovial and glowing; her sparring face: fierce and calculating; and her angry face: his favorite one and the one that gets her in the most trouble… the one that gets her hauled over his shoulder to their bedroom more often than not.</p><p>Satisfied with her thoughts, she turned back to him, feet firmly planted to say how she really felt. “I know you risk your life every day. But Goku, you’ve not been back from Other World that long at all. Not really. Not when you think about how much time we should still have left together. I’m not ready to lose you again.” She never says that out loud. Knowing that losing him is a risk every day of their lives, she’s always tried not to put that added pressure on him. She wanted him to see her as resilient, as the one person he didn’t have to worry about. But at this moment, that scar reminded her of his mortality, and she needed to be honest.</p><p>He stepped to her, crowding her thinking space, and rested calloused hands on her arms. “Babe, I’m not going anywhere. I’m not.” He knew one of her greatest fears was that they’d be separated again too soon. He kicked himself a thousand times for wasting seven years of their marriage apart from each other. But time had lost all meaning in Other World and as long as they got to be together again someday, he’d accepted that. She, however, had to live with the consequences of his actions, creating a deep chasm in her trust for him when he returned. She knew he’d always protect her body, but she had to learn to trust him with her heart again.</p><p> Sighing, she chose the opportunity for continued growth in their marriage. “Okay, Goku.”</p><p>He tilted her chin up and gave her a soft kiss which she tenderly reciprocated.</p><p>“Well,” she said as she placed a bashful hand on the mark, “I can’t say the scar isn’t sexy.”</p><p>Goku raised his eyebrows at her. His evening is already turning around. “Really?”</p><p>Her cheeks blushed the same way they’ve done since their honeymoon. How they could be together this long and he could still give her butterflies was one of his proudest accomplishments. He watched as her expression shifted from shyness to playfulness.</p><p>“I mean, of course it is. I’ve always felt cheated out of your battle scars because of those pesky senzu beans,” she teased.</p><p>There she is. There’s the woman that plays with him and wants to hear every detail of his battle before she rewards him in her own way.</p><p>He cocked his chin and furrowed his brow. “Is that so? I didn’t know I’d been hurting ya all this time, Chi. Next time I’ll decline the senzu bean, even if it means a long, painful recovery. ‘Oh no can do on the senzu, Krillin. Yeah, I know you can see bone, but Chi-Chi wants the scar,’” he said as he poked at her torso to tickle her.</p><p>She squealed at his gentle assault and took off around the room as he chased her, the carefully folded laundry quickly becoming a casualty of their war. “No Goku!” she begged as she fled.</p><p>They squared off, her standing on the bed with the high ground and him on the floor ready to pounce. He wasn’t even touching her yet but that didn’t stop her from giggling already at the thought of his coming attack.</p><p>Goku growled under his breath as he studied his prey, her robe falling off one shoulder teasing his senses.</p><p>Pleased at his weakness, she saw an opportunity for a rare victory tonight. Chi-Chi pulled her hair out of her bun and fluffed it around her face the way he likes it. “You’re mine, <em> Saiyan </em>.”</p><p>Chi-Chi charged at Goku from the bed but before her feet hit the floor, their room was filled with a different glow. In a matter of seconds, she went from attacking to having been caught with her legs wrapped around his waist. She knew she didn’t put herself there but then she looked up at his face, his eyes, his hair.</p><p>“Goku…” she whispered as she lowered her feet to the floor. Speechless, she stared.</p><p>Goku’s eyes shimmered down at her with a white hue, the way the snow looks when it reflects moonlight. His hair was also white, but not in a weak, aged way. No… it was pure. The aura that consumed them both made her feel like she was wrapped up in the Northern Lights.</p><p>“So… this is…”</p><p>He nodded in confirmation.</p><p>He’d spoken about Ultra Instinct with her before, but he’d yet to show it to her and she definitely didn’t expect to see it for the first time in their bedroom.</p><p>She shrank slightly as even she could feel the power that emanated from him.</p><p>“What are you doing, Goku?” she asked as he trailed his hand from her temple to her neck.</p><p>“Just following my instincts.”</p><p>Goku kissed her hard and pushed her back to the bed as he tugged her robe off, being sure not to tear this one.</p><p>But before her head could even hit the pillow…</p><p>“Yes! YES! Goku!” she screamed as her toes curled and her eyes rolled back in her head.</p><p>She panted and worked to already catch her breath as he licked his fingers. “Wha..? How?” she asked utterly perplexed.</p><p>He gave her a cocky smirk. “Instincts. I know <em> exactly </em> what you want. Even before you do. Sex isn’t any different than fighting,” he said as he settled himself between her legs.</p><p>“No?” she asked nervously. She knew what this form was capable of, but she also knew he wouldn’t use it in bed if she couldn’t handle it, right?</p><p>“Not at all. It’s all about reading your opponent, but now I don’t even have to read. I just know.”</p><p>She gripped their bed rails anxiously as he looked down at her.</p><p>Usually, he doesn’t mind it when she’s nervous. But this isn’t an excited nervous, it was a fearful nervous. That wouldn’t do.</p><p>On the tip of his finger, he formed a small ball of metallic ki.</p><p>Chi-Chi watched in wonder as the energy danced between his fingers the way one does with a coin. Surely, he’s not thinking… He’s given her ki before, in fact, more often than not, but this is another level entirely. But then she looked at his eyes. He <em> is </em> thinking.</p><p>“Here, Chi,” he said as he tapped her heart and transferred the smallest amount to her.</p><p>Bracing for it, Chi-Chi closed her eyes and meditated on the energy she felt. Except, is this energy? What was happening to her?</p><p>He studied her and kept his focus on her ki as she adjusted to the power while lovingly kissing her forehead to keep her calm.</p><p>With her eyes closed, everything became clear, as if a fog she didn’t know she lived in suddenly evaporated. When she revealed her eyes to him, her honey-brown irises had been replaced with what looked like tiny galaxies.</p><p>He smiled. His instincts were right again. Of course, she could do it. But seeing it with his own eyes…</p><p>The two engaged in a night of amorous activity that even gods would envy. For the gods, the purest form of communication is wordless. There’s power and magic in simply <em> knowing </em> what another feels and thinks.</p><p>Never had they been in such perfect harmony as they explored each other in new and undiscovered ways. Usually, their time in bed is raw, primal, and <em> very </em> Saiyan complete with biting, moaning, and screaming. But this night was quiet, deep, and vulnerable with communication done by knowing looks only.</p><p>The glow of their bedroom was losing its sharpness as sunlight crept in through their curtains. Sensing her ki finally fading, Goku drew out the ki he spared her and settled her on her side of the bed as he cut himself off from the power of Ultra Instinct.</p><p>Involuntarily, she began to cry.</p><p>“What is it, Chi?” he asked softly even though he was pretty sure he already knew.</p><p>“Goku…” she burrowed into her spot on the crook of his neck.</p><p>He gripped her waist as he kissed her temple. “That was different wasn’t it?”</p><p>“It was amazing. It was almost like it was our first time,” she said in somewhat disbelief.</p><p>He smiled. “It’s because of how pure it was. You couldn’t hide anything from me, and I couldn’t hide anything from you. I think it’s safe to say we know each other <em> completely </em> now.”</p><p>He nailed it. That’s why she’s crying. They were both wholly exposed.</p><p>She climbed on top of him and rested her chin on his chest. “And you still love me?”</p><p>He held her tight and peered down at her. “I love you more.”</p><p>She sighed and laid down on him as sleep came for her. “Good night, Goku.”</p><p>He looked at the clock. He had to get up soon to meet everyone to leave for the award ceremony. But what could they really do without him? He turned his eyes back to his now peacefully sleeping wife then grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He texted to let them know he’s going to be late and that’s all they need to know. She’s always on the receiving end of his tardiness or, worse, absentness. This time it’s the universe’s turn to wait.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>